Pocahontas (Disney)
Pocahontas is a beautiful young woman and the titular protagonist of the film of the same name. She is the seventh Disney Princess in the official lineup. She is the daughter of the Chief Powhatan that manages to stop an armed conflict between the Powhatans and the British settlers. She is an adventurous woman who violates her father's forbidding of meeting white people and even falls in love with Captain John Smith; however, she doesn't marry him because in order for him to get his treatments in the end (due to Ratcliffe), they part. However, like her real counterpart, she does marry John Rolfe in the sequel. Background Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Personality Pocahontas is displayed as a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves adventure and nature. In the film, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages. In the sequel, Pocahontas seems to have grown after hearing of John Smith's assumed death. She keeps her independent spirit and playfulness, but is much more mature and self-assured than she was in the first film. During her stay in England, she nearly loses herself in the hustle and bustle of this new world and is turned into someone she's not. But in the end she bravely intends to sacrifice herself for her people's safety and returns to her homeland, finding herself, and romantic love, once again. She believes that here mother's spirit surrounds her. Appearances Pocahontas Pocahontas is first seen atop a waterfall, when she is summoned by her best friend Nakoma that her beloved father has returned. It is revealed that Pocahontas has been having a series of unusual dreams, and she does not understand what they mean. Nakoma counsels Pocahontas to speak with her father, Chief Powhatan, who has recently returned from war. At the village, Pocahontas meets with her father, and learns that Kocoum, one of her father's finest and fiercest warriors, has asked to marry her. As a gift, Powhatan gives Pocahontas her late mother's necklace, which her mother had worn at their wedding. Pocahontas doesn't feel that this is the right path for her, but Powhatan feels that Kocoum would be a fine husband for Pocahontas, as Kocoum is steady and serious, as well as brave, loyal, strong and protective. After hearing this, Pocahontas travels to Grandmother Willow in order to gain some advice. After telling Grandmother Willow about her dream and her father's plans for her arranged marriage, Grandmother Willow tells Pocahontas that her dream is pointing her down her path. When Pocahontas asks how to find her path, Grandmother Willow teaches Pocahontas to listen to the spirits of the earth. Pocahontas does so, and after hearing the wind, is able to spot the ship carrying the Europeans, though she mistakes the ship's sails for "strange clouds." Pocahontas later encounters one of the settlers, John Smith. Over time, the two get to know each other, asking all sorts of questions about each other's people, lives, and different worlds. However, the conversation goes sour when John Smith unintentionally reveals his prejudices towards Native Americans. Pocahontas explains to him the beauty and importance of nature and respecting the earth through the song, Colors of the Wind. This causes John to see the ill of his thoughts and change his ways, and the two begin to strongly fall romantically in love with each other. However, after hearing drums, Pocahontas is forced to return to the village. Later, while picking corn with Nakoma, Pocahontas meets John Smith again. After swearing Nakoma to secrecy, Pocahontas takes John Smith out to the woods. Pocahontas takes John to meet Grandmother Willow. When John reveals that the settlers had come looking for gold, Pocahontas reveals that there is none in the area. When other settlers come into the area looking for Smith, Smith is forced to leave, but the two agree to meet that night at Grandmother Willow's glade. After Smith leaves, Pocahontas worries about her actions. Grandmother Willow reminds Pocahontas of her dreams, and Pocahontas begins to suspect that her dream is pointing her towards John. Upon returning to the village, Pocahontas discovers that warriors from neighboring villages have arrived and are planning to fight the settlers. That night, despite Nakoma's protests, Pocahontas sneaks off to meet John. Both reveal that their respective people are planning for war. Pocahontas asks John to come to her village and speak with Powhatan, in an attempt to avoid fighting. John is reluctant at first, but agrees after some advice from Grandmother Willow. When Kocoum, who had been warned about Pocahontas by Nakoma, suddenly stumbles upon Pocahontas and John Smith kissing. Kocoum becomes enraged and attacks him. Before Pocahontas can break them up, Thomas, who had been sent to find John, shoots and kills Kocoum. Enraged, Pocahontas charges at Thomas, but John Smith stops her, saying it won't help. John Smith takes the blame, is taken prisoner by the Powhatan men who alerted by the gunshot from Thomas' gun, and sentenced to die at sunrise. When Kocoum's body was carried back to the village, Powhatan scolds Pocahontas for disobeying not to leave the village, shaming her own father and foolishness leading Kocoum being killed. As John Smith is taken away, Nakoma approaches her and Pocahontas tells her that Kocoum was only trying to protect herself and she apologizes to her for her actions and she was worried, that she was trying to do the right thing. Nakoma brings Pocahontas to the tent where John Smith is held, she tells the two warriors guarding the tent that Pocahontas wants to see the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum and they agreed, telling Pocahontas to be quick and let her in. She apologizes to John Smith before leaving. Pocahontas realizes that she must stop the execution that will lead to war between the Native Americans and the settlers. She runs to where it will take place, calling out to the forces of nature to help her reach them in time. Pocahontas reaches John Smith just in time to throw herself over him and save him from being killed by her father, Chief Powhatan, who then comes to his senses and releases John Smith. When the enraged Governor Ratcliffe rejects the offer, shoots at the chief, John Smith pushes Powhatan out of the way, and takes the bullet. Soon after, a wounded John Smith asks her to come with him to England, but she explains that her place is in Virginia, with her people. To comfort him, she tells him that "no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever." They passionately kiss, and the men carry him onto the ship. As it is leaving, Pocahontas runs as fast as she can to a cliff overlooking the ocean. John waves goodbye in the Powhatan fashion, and Pocahontas waves back in the Powhatan fashion, like she showed him to earlier when the two first met, as the ship sails away. Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World Several years after the original film, Pocahontas has been mourning John Smith's apparent death in England. She eventually decides to move on and buries Smith's compass in the snow. Unknown to her, Smith's death is part of a plot by Governor Ratcliffe to manipulate England into a war with the Indians. Later on, she has a run in with an English diplomat named John Rolfe, who has recently sailed to Virginia. The two do not get along at first, with Pocahontas disliking Rolfe's interference in a near-skirmish between the Powhatan and the English, while Rolfe dislikes Pocahontas for rebuking him for said interference. Rolfe later overhears of Pocahontas's role in stopping a war, and mistakenly assumes Pocahontas to be the Chief, rather than the young woman he just met. Later that night, Rolfe appears at Pocahontas's village with a gift for Pocahontas, but is astonished when he learns Pocahontas's identity. Rolfe reveals that Chief Powhatan must come to England to meet with King James; otherwise, he will allow England to go to war with the Indians. When Powhatan refuses to go, Pocahontas volunteers instead. She visits Grandmother Willow the next day, asking for advice for the journey, and is told to "listen to the spirit within." Later, Pocahontas leaves with Rolfe for England, and is nearly arrested for "harboring stowaways" before Rolfe comes to her aid. The two come to a truce. Upon arriving in England, Pocahontas is astounded by this "new world." But at the height of her fun, Ratcliffe appears and grins evilly when he finds out Pocahontas is the ambassador instead of the Chief. He hands Rolfe a proclamation that King James has signed that says an armada is going to set sail to destroy the Powhatans. Rolfe and Pocahontas set out for Rolfe's townhouse outside of London, where Mrs. Jenkins happily greets them and puts on tea. Rolfe goes off to meet with King James alone. The King, tricked by Ratcliffe, invites Pocahontas and Rolfe to The Hunt Ball. If Pocahontas can impress the King and Queen, her people will be saved. If she is deemed "uncivilized," however, then the armada will sail. Rolfe and Mrs. Jenkins teach Pocahontas how to fit into English society, dressing her as an Englishwoman and teaching her how to dance. At first, Pocahontas impresses the King and Queen, but during dinner, she is horrified by a bear-baiting spectacle. Unknown to her, Ratcliffe had arranged it knowing Pocahontas would not approve. She angers King James by calling him and his people barbarians, is arrested and scheduled to be executed. Later on, Rolfe and a disguised John Smith break Pocahontas and Uttamatomakkin out of the Tower of London. She is shocked when Smith reveals himself and says that the rumors of his death were "greatly exaggerated." They take Pocahontas and her friends to a cabin in the forest. Smith explains that he had gone into hiding to avoid a treason conviction. While Smith wants to resume his relationship with Pocahontas, Pocahontas is more concerned about the armada scheduled to sail to Virginia to attack her people. Rolfe and Smith begin to argue over a course of action. Smith believes Pocahontas should stay in hiding to avoid being hanged or decapitated, while Rolfe believes she should follow her heart. Pocahontas runs off, upset, while Smith realizes that John Rolfe is in love with Pocahontas. How Smith feels about this seems rather vague. The next day, Pocahontas prepares to face King James, willing to sacrifice herself to save her people. While she convinces the Queen, the King does not believe her until John Smith shows up. Upon seeing Smith, the King realizes that Ratcliffe has lied about everything. Pocahontas says they need to stop the armada, but Queen Anne reveals that they have already left. Pocahontas counters that they must at least try, and it turns out that the armada had not actually set sail just yet. Pocahontas, John Smith, and John Rolfe are able to stop them, and Ratcliffe is arrested. Smith is given a ship of his own, while Rolfe is offered an advisory position to the king. During the celebratory ball, Pocahontas plans to return home on the next ship and is trying to work up the courage to ask John Rolfe (whom she has fallen in love with) to come with her. John Smith wants her to travel the world by his side, but Pocahontas explains to him that they now have different paths to follow. Smith understands and wishes her the very best, and she wishes him the same. After Smith leaves, she goes in search of Rolfe but is unable to find him before the ship sets sail. She is forced to board the ship without him and casts her face downward in sadness until Rolfe reveals himself from the shadows. They rejoice as Rolfe reveals that he turned down the King's position to be with her. They kiss as the ship sails off into the sunset. Trivia * Even though many European settlers commonly describe Pocahontas as an "Indian Princess," most Native American tribes never had royalty, and most chieftains were elected (like the President of the United States, for instance) rather than inherited. When her father perished in real life, Pocahontas would have never inherited his role regardless. It was her uncle, Opechancanough, who became the paramount chief after the death of Powhatan. Similar Heroes *Iris (Pokemon) *Neytiri (James Cameron's Avatar) *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy movie) *Wonder Woman (DC universe) *Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) *Crysta (Ferngully series) Gallery Pocahontas dreaming.png|Pocahontas dreaming Pocahontas dive.jpg|Pocahontas dive Pocahontas & Nakoma laughing and splashing.jpg|Pocahontas and Nakoma laughing and splashing pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1087.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1116.jpg|"Come on, Flit" Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg|"Quit playing around. We have to get back." Pocahontas and Nakoma looking at Kocoum.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg Pocahontas hugs her father.jpg|Pocahontas welcomes her father Pocahontas telling her father about her dream.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg|Pocahontas reluctant to marry Kocoum Pocahontas giggling.png Pocahontas with her father.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1429.jpg|Pocahontas given her mother's necklace Meeko fiddles with Pocahontas' necklace.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1632.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg Pocahontas secretly following Smith.jpg|Following John Smith pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg|Spying on John Smith Pocahontas meets face to face John Smith.jpg|meeting face to face with John Smith pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4645.jpg Poca-john-smith2.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5525.jpg|Pocahontas surprised to see Smith emerge from the cornfield. Pocahontas begs Nakoma to be quiet about Smith.jpg|"Please don't say anything!" Pocahontas trying to convince her father not to fight the English Settlers.jpg Nakoma begging Pocahontas not to go out to see Smith again.jpg|Nakoma begging Pocahontas not to go out to see Smith again. Pocahontas confronting Kocoum.jpg|Pocahontas trying to stop Kocoum from killing John Smith Pocahontas' necklace broken by the dying Kocoum.jpg|The dying Kocoum breaks Pocahontas' necklace Pocahontas getting in trouble with her father.jpg|Pocahontas being accused by her father for shaming him Pocahontas releasing stress.jpg|Pocahontas after being harshly blamed for Kocoum's death Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg Nakoma brings Pocahontas to Smith's prison tent.jpg|Nakoma brings Pocahontas to John Smith's prison tent Pocahontas visits John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas visits Smith bound to die the next day. John Smith tells Pocahontas he'd rather die than never know her .png Meeko hands the sad Pocahontas the compass.jpg|Meeko hands the sadden Pocahontas the compass which she uses to save John Smith Pocahontas realizes the compass is the spinning arrow from her dream.png|Pocahontas realizing the compass is the spinning arrow from her dream. Pocahontas uses the compass to save John Smith.jpg Pocahontas saves John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas saves Smith at the last second Pocahontas' noble choice.jpg|Pocahontas saves John Smith, uniting her tribe with the settlers. Pocahontas and Smith embrace.jpg|Pocahontas & Smith embrace pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg Pocahontas tending to wounded John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas tends to John's wound pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8611.jpg Pocahontas pleased to see her mom's necklace fixed.jpg|"My mother's necklace." pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg Waving goodbye to Smith.jpg|waving goodbye to Smith Poc2-disneyscreencaps.com-339.jpg|Pocahontas in the sequel Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg Nakoma wishes Pocahontas luck.jpg Pocahontas says goodbye to Nakoma.jpg|Pocahontas and Nakoma's teary goodbye. Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-2981.jpg Pocahontas at the Ball.jpg Pocahontas facing Ratcliffe and the British.png Pocahontas taken to the dungeon.jpg|Pocahontas taken to the dungeon Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.jpg|reunited with Smith Pocahontas cornered by Ratcliffe.jpg|At the mercy of Ratcliffe. Pocahontas Smith and Rolfe victorius.jpg|Victorious in defeating Ratcliffe. Pocahontas and Smith going their separate ways .jpg|Pocahontas parting ways with Smith for the last time Pocahontas & John Rolfe's kiss.jpg|Pocahontas and Rolfe's kiss Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Princesses Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:In love heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Advocates Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Defenders Category:The Messiah Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Unknown Fate Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Zoopaths Category:Ingenue Category:Independent Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Voice of Reason